During the past decade important advances in molecular biology, genetics, bioinformatics, and imaging have provided neuroscientists with an array of powerful tools that promise to greatly advance our understanding of how this most complex of biological systems both develops and functions. Based on such understanding, cures or treatments for a wide range of disorders of the nervous system, whether resulting from disease or injury, also appear within reach for the first time. There is thus a great need to train a new generation of neuroscientists who can exploit these new tools to understand human brain function and dysfunction. The goal of this predoctoral training program is to provide students in the early stages of their training with a broad understanding of neuroscience and the technical and conceptual skills needed to identify and address the most interesting remaining questions in multidisciplinary ways. Specifically the aim is to produce students who can creatively apply modern molecular, genetic, and biophysical/imaging approaches toward understanding how the nervous system develops, functions, and responds to injury or disease. This will be achieved by a program of formal course work and laboratory rotations during the first two years, and even more importantly by a program of active, continuous self-learning through participation in journal clubs and other forums, outside seminars, and a yearly neurosciences retreat throughout their training.